This invention relates generally to machine tools, and in particular to a machine tool having a movable work table and means for moving a tool relative to the work table.
In vertical machine tools such as drilling machines or turret-head automatic boring mills, relatively large work tables (coordinate tables) are employed in order to support a large and bulky workpiece for its machining, or a plurality of smaller workpieces in order to achieve longer operational or running times for an automatic cycle thus enabling the operator to attend to several machine tools. The clamping of workpieces in the machine tool normally requires considerable time and reduces the actual working time of the expensive machine tool. Attempts have already been made with a separate pallet changing system to make the clamping time compatible with the proper machining time. The known pallet changing systems, however, are expensive, require considerable space and energy and are costly to manufacture.